Hikar Firestone
, Avatar Korra, Raava, Kosen Silverfox, Tan, Leo, Gemini, Saga, the Tetramasters |enemies = Vaatu, Red Lotus (disbanded), Flower Raiders (formerly), Yurei, Zhasha, Denryoku (formerly) |profession = Avatar Public Media Personality |position = Fully Realised Avatar World's most influential public figure Earth Kingdom Royal descendant |affiliation = Firestone Family Team Avatar Earth Kingdom Royal Family (dissolved) Spirit Pacifists |masters = Sterkur Firestone}} (earthbending instructor) Yurei (airbending instructor) Iruka Sato (waterbending instructor) Kosen Silverfox (metalbending instructor) |appearance = "New Cycle, Part 1" |voice = Justin Briner }} Hikaru Tenshi Firestone, (pronounced He-CAR) is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Korra. Born and raised in Yetai Tong in the Earth Republic of Daiya at the west of the Earth Confederacy, where he learned earthbending from his father Sterkur Firestone. He relocated between 244 and 254 AG to Republic City, and during the period of 254 to 257 he went to travel the world to learn firebending, airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Yurei, and waterbending, under the tutelage of his mentor and friend Iruka, and a little help of Jinora and Iroh from the Spirit World, and guidance from Korra and Raava. He later unlocked metalbending, thanks to his friend Kosen Silverfox, during the course of Book One: Metal. Physical appearance Hikar is a strong looking young male, of medium muscular build and a firm jawline. His hair is brown and long, shaped in a spiky messy haircut with a creak in his left. His father has declared multiple times he has inherited his mother's physical traits, like his hair, eyes, and skin tone. His eyes are described to be normally green, but as Kosen estated, they're kaleidoscopic, meaning he has multiple colors in his eyes; from the pupil to the outer ring of his iris, the colors follow a gradient of: gold-brown-olive-spring-emerald-ocean-cyan. He's described as a sports person, as he usually wears a green tank top, as well as black shorts and white-green sneakers. His formal attire consists of a white jacket, a green clip-tie, and a dark-green frock coat and pants, while wearing a leather belt and black nautic shoes. While in his formal attire, he combs his hair with grease all the way backwards. Shirtless, it can be appreciated the hair in his thorax, a small scar in his left chest, and a small hair cluster on his right shoulder. History Early Life He was born in 239 AG from lavabender Sterkur Firestone and non-bender Vona, from the Earth Royalty, in Yetai Tong. He grew up with his family, his adopted big brother and best friend Kensi, his also best friend and armadillo lion Nikumi, and Bultina's. In 244 AG Asami Sato came to his house to do the test of the Avatar's generation, giving positive, being the new Avatar. Somewhere between 245 and 247 AG, he, all his family and the Silverfoxes moved to Republic City, because of Sterkur and Takeyon's work reasons. Establishing as the Avatar During the end of may in 254 AG, while doing a rappel activity with his friends in the northeast outskirts of Republic City, he attempted to go down the wall while chi-blocked by Bultina, but eventually, he entered in a state of panic and couldn't go further than two steps, given his fright to heights. While waiting for his friends to come down, Bultina came to see if he was doing okay, thus eventually Hikar used the moment to express his affectionate feelings to her; after being kindly rejected, in a blast of anger, he shot a fire blast, discovering himself to be the new Avatar. He later got the confirmation from Rohan and the Order of the White Lotus, and later Asami Sato. Once revealed himself to be the new Avatar, he was scheduled to start his training immediately. But before that he waved goodbye to his classmates in the Republic City Middle School end of year party. While enthusiastic, he performed another firebending number by propelling himself through his feet during the party, almost crashing the stage of the gym. During the following three years, Hikar learned one element each year, demonstrating his great bending talent as well as his strength as a bender. Without knowing it, he got influenced by the Red Lotus to have a predictable fighting style and be easily defeated. 257 AG Personality Hikar was a shy person who is pretty scared sometimes of what he feels towards some of his friends, specially Kensi and Bultina; but after he knew the fact that he's the Avatar, he started to feel more responsible and cautious of his actions. Ever since he knew he's the Avatar, he lost his fear of heights, which helped him a lot in the future, but every time his bending is chi-blocked, he panics. He's usually pretty good tempered but impatient in almost every issue, like when he wants to learn metalbending during Book One: Metal, or lightning generation in Book Two: Lightning. Even though he's a person for partying as Kensi describes him, by the time he has to do something to save the world and maintain balance, he does all he can do to make it and save lives. As the story progresses on, he becomes more cynical and sure of himself, as well as developing a growing ego. Abilities Bending As the Avatar, Hikar is the only one who can bend the four elements. In the Avatar State, he's capable of making huge earth pillars to jump at incredible heights and propel himself to even outer space. As a bender, he can easily get used to the art once he gets it, and has been described to be a strong bender by himself, without the Avatar State. Earthbending Unusual to any earthbender, he manifested his bending at early stages of his life, showing himself being capable to manipulate rocks though his chubby body build. Since he was little, he always showed great Earthbending talent, which made him develop it until to have great potential to manipulate the field around him. His favorite moves are the earth pillar, which can archive 5 floors with the Avatar State, and the boulder ring, in which he earthbends some rocks in a ring around him. Metalbending After unlocking it during a moment of big pressure, me manages to unlock metalbending in the Avatar State for the first time. Though he previously manifested incapability to lavabend since he was a kid, even with the fact he was a son of a lavabender, and later in summer of 257 AG, he managed to walk a wall of metallic earth with just his earth/metalbending as his first approach. A notable move of his is that he's capable of bending metal plates to his own body to make an armor or his manipulation of metal cables. Firebending The first time he firebent was in a state of anger that made him blast a huge fireball towards some bushes, burning them. Since then he uses that technique to shoot at his enemies and propel himself with fire streams from his feet. Without knowing it, he was trained and instructed by the Red Lotus itself, being taught an alternative style of firebending named as Red Lotus' Predictable Bending Style. Airbending Airbending is the element he mostly uses to attack in order to not harm too much people. He can easily elevate himself in an air tornado and throw large air jet streams to his rivals. One of his most used techniques is the air blade. He has also stated it was the most difficult element to control, given the earth/air contrary duality, but it's currently the element he uses the most. He was trained and instructed by the airbending master Yurei, without knowing he was the leader of the Red Lotus itself. Like in his firebending, he was taught the same alternative style of airbending, the Red Lotus' Predictable Bending Style. Waterbending Hikar uses waterbending every time he can near environments he has water next to him. The water tendrils and the water spout are his favourites. He has stated it to be the most opposite to his personality. He tends to use it as much as he can, and frecuantly alongside his best friend Kensi. It's the only one of his bending arts which wasn't influenced by the Red Lotus' Predictable Style, and thanks to that he managed to defeat Yurei by performing this bending art right in the end. Energybending He can take or give someone's bending like Aang or Korra could do. Relationships Romantic/Platonic * Bultina Silverfox: In the beginning, when they were both 15 years old, Hikar started developing romantic feeling towards his longtime childhood friend Bultina. But after an incident together, right before he knew he was the Avatar, when he told her he loved her, she was shocked about that, and she, in a kind way, told him that she and Tao were a couple. After that their relationship was never the same until Hikar started dating her sister Kosen, which made Bultina question herself if she really liked Tao. After Book 2, she broke up with Tao and started to create a love relationship towards Hikar, and she eventually becomes his girlfriend. Friendships * Nikumi: He is Hikar's animal companion and best friend, tied with Kensi in rank. He's a domesticated armadillo lion found by Hikar's father right before Hikar was born as he was a little newborn cub abandoned by his mother nearby the village. Hikar always travels with him, unwilling to leave Nikumi behind or substitute him with an automobile. Hikar usually made him play with him, Kensi, Shaila, Bultina, and Kosen when they were little. He currently talks with him to express his inner thoughts and worries, like when he knew Bultina had a boyfriend and her younger sister liked him. Nikumi often goes to help Hikar whenever he can or he's in a hurry. * Shaila: As firebending sub-instructor, they had a pretty tough relationship, and as the girlfriend of his best friend, it was a relationship in which they shared jokes about Kensi's defects behind his back. They were good friends after all. * Tao Tenba: It was pretty much of a rivalry given the fact that he was Bultina's first boyfriend, they always annoyed each other. But in tough moments, they don't doubt to help each other. * Kosen Silverfox: Kosen really liked Hikar since they were kids, even though he never noticed her until she expressed her feelings towards him right after she knew her older sister Bultina had rejected him, trying to comfort him. They started dating for three months, being each other's first kiss. * Aria Sato: In the beginning they were enemies, alongside her brothers Zeick and Deyek. Family * Kensi: Adoptive old half-brother. They were two in one since the beginning, two inseparable best friends. Kensi was in a relationship with Shaila, but afterwards, he enters in a deep state of depression that makes him realise how much he needs Hikar in his life, remaking his objective to help Hikar in every possible way he can. Other * Asami Sato: She discovered, five years after Korra died at the age of 126, that Hikar was the reincarnation of her past love. While Hikar was 15, she asked him to please turn to Korra for once, not knowing what he was talking about. Suddenly he transformed into Korra, and they kissed. When Hikar came back, completely shocked, Asami told him thanks. From then on, she has been a mentor for Hikar in political and White Lotus stuff until she died. * Iruka Sato: He's a forty-year-old man good friend and a cool waterbending teacher. * Avatar Korra: She helps him and gives him advice towards his new enemies. She tried to communicate with him since the beginning to warn him about the Red Lotus and Yurei's secret story, managing to reveal it to him in the end. While Hikar was in a very low mood, he managed to open his spiritual connection with himself and unlock his connection with her, as his only Avatar past life. * Yurei: As his airbending instructor, he always said he was fierce and capable, but since he knew Yurei was from the Red Lotus, everything changed. He knows all his abilities thanks to being his master. }}